Spark of Hope
by Stella Nova001
Summary: Bumblebee has never known anything other than war. The Decepticons almost have total control over Cybertron. Only Iacon and kalis is safe. See what happens when Bee finds a secret that will bring back hope to the Autobots. There is only one problem... Starscream and his brother will do anything to keep him from his goal. Because if he succeeds the war is not going to be over.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Guys I decided to rewrite this story and here is the first chapter =)**

 **This story is heavily inspired by Yla568's TF-The messanger comic, Transformers: Exodus and is set in the Prime universe.**

 **Warning: my naive language is not english. English is my second and I'm still learning. I am 16 by the way.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cybertron_ home planet of the strong and mighty cybertronians, autonomous robotic organisms that inhabited the planet. There were different eras on the planet but the greatest time of peace and prosperity on Cybertron was called "the Golden Age".

But all things that has an begining...has an end. Before the end of "the Golden Age" there was "the Age of Wrath" Cybertron was invaded by the quintessons, a race created by one of the thirteen original Primes or more precisely Quintus Prime. They conqured Cybertron and saw themselves as a more intellectual race than the cybertronians.

They ruled Cybertron for a time and most of the population has no memory or document writen down during this time. While it was true that the quintessons was more advance than the cybertronians they weren't stronger and the cybertronians were able to push back the quintessons from their homeworld.

The removal of the quintessons had gained the cybertronians the technology to build space bridges and spacecrafts, so they could spread to the stars and colonize other words.

Though the space bridges had a set back. One day a ship encountered a rust plauge and the plauge spread trough the space bridges, killing millions.

Because of that Sentinel Prime had to destroy the space bridges and impose the caste system. The caste system was a heirarchy system that every cybertronians that came out from the Well, was sorted into. There was a high class and they often worked in the goverment, as scientist or artist. The middle classes were mostly construction workers and engineers, but could be working with programing and data. The lower class were labourer, working in industries and mines.

While this system was effectiv many cybertronians disagreed with this system espacially the lower class. One of those mechs were Megatronus that later would be known as Megatron. A gladiator who belived in a just society. Megatron gained many followers and caught the attention of the high Council.

One middle class cybertronian known as Orion Pax agreed with Megatron and they became close friends. Orion was student to Alpha trion who sought an appointment with the Council to ease the tension that surrounded the planet.

Megatron presented his ideals to the Council and arrogantly demanded to become the next Prime. Orion whoever didn't belive violence was the best means to achive justice, the Council sparks and minds were moved by Orion's words and proclaimed Orion to be the next Prime.

Megatron stormed out of the building and cut all tips to Orion and the Council. He proclaiming war and it was thus begining the civil war between Autobots and Decepticons.

* * *

Iacon the capital city of the Autobots has fallen into Deception hands. This city once stod for might and justice.

Now...it's a battlefield.

The Autobots are repeatedly trying to get it back but with no succsess. They haven't been able to win any major battles since Optimus...disappeared.

Megatron is the current ruler of Cybertron having all cities under his control. The Autobots had control over Iacon and Kalix but now Iacon has fallen.

The Autobots are fewer with eatch passing day and some has lost hope of ever winning this war. But. Sometimes the outcome of a war depends only on a little thing. And now one Autobot has found something, something that could bring back their courage and hope.

If...

He can stay alive to tell his friends.

A yellow and black Autobot slam a door open and takes one step out of his hiding place. Bumblebee takes a calming breath and looks around to see if anyone has followed him. "Phu...", he breath out relived. "Maybe they lost my trail now."

Bumblebee is standing on top of a building in an alley, beside the door he sees a Deception poster about joining the Deceptions. He frowns and looks around again. "No Decepti-creeps in sight, looks like I'm good today."

Though 'Bee may have spoken to soon, as Deception soldiers appear on the edge of a building over him. They localized his energy signal and followed it here. "There! Get him!", the vehicon commander shout. "He must not escape!" Megatron will not show them any mercy if Bumblebee gets away with what he stole.

"Scrap! Can't you guys just give up!" Bumblebee start running while the vehicons load their blasters. He must get away if he doesn't it will be the end for all Autobots. "I bet you can't catch me", Bumblebee taunts.

"FIRE!" 'Bee continue running but get closer and closer too the edge of the building. He can't jump that long and it's too little space for him to transform. "Okay think-think-think...the only way is down", Bumblebee thinks for himself. He can only hope that it's not so far down.

The blasts hit the ground only a few centimeters from 'Bee's feet. He can hear the sound of blasters fireing behind him and is terrified that he will get shot. Bumblebee takes a deep breath and jumps off the building.

Bee falls and falls...until he hits something and his optics goes dark. Falling unconsious.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please, follow and review ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

All three Decepticon soldiers who fired at Bumblebee are now standing on the edge and looking at the place were he jumped down. Their commander orders them to follow him down the edge. Both vehicon troopers stare down at the building and can't see the Autobot anywhere. "Uuuh...No way sir."

He probably offlined when he hit the ground and besides they aren't flyers. There is no way they are gonna jump of this building without the capillity to take flight. "We can't follow him, sir", one of them informs.

"INCOMPETENT FOOLS", their commander yells, while marching toward them. "Do I have to remind you? Our job is to take out **all** Autobot messengers in this city! That little bug escaped with important information and Megatron will have our HEADS, if we lose him."

They are interupted by the sound of jet engines and Starscream, the second in command of the Deceptions transform and land gracefully on the roof. With him are his trinemates, Skywarp and Thundercracker.

The gray and red seeker takes a look at the inferior Decepticon drones and chuckles. "So maybe it's time to stop whining, yelling and running around in circles. Am I right?" All three sparks of the vehicons turns cold and they salute him. He is known to kill most troopers, next to Megatron when he has his rage outbursts.

"Commander Starscream!?", one mech utter in suprise. The other vehicon is absolutly terrafied, he has heard unspeakable things about their second in command. "S-sir we...we didn't require airsupport. What are you doing here?"

Starscream just loves this, he could sense their fear from afar. Finally he get the respect he deserves. The gray seeker smiles and takes small steps closer to the soldiers who is struggling not to look at him.

Their leader on the other hand is just annoyed. He personally got this task from Megatron and Starscream can't just show up here and take it. The commander makes himself clear that Megatron won't be happy to hear this.

Starcream frowns for himself. Megatron, Megatron, Megatron! Starscream puts on a forced smile and turns his head. "Our master has other problems now and as you might know _commander",_ Starscream nearly hiss out the last part _. "_ I'm his first lieutant. So I order you to go home and let me and my seekers take care of this."

The commander refuse, he takes orders from Megatron and him alone. Starcream is only here because he is needed but one day Megatron will..

Starcream optics glow a shade darker and he makes a vicious grin. He interrupts the commander by wraping his sharp servos around the commanders neckcables. A terrifying shriek escapes the vehicon commander while his troops stare at the scene in horror.

Thundercracker is so used to this he bearly reacts and Skywarp watches with glee.

Starcream lift him up in the air and the commander tries to take everything back. Saying he only wanted to catch Bumblebee and that he disappeared somewhere on the ground. Though Starscream isn't going to forgive and forget. This commander dare to tell him not to interfere when an Autobot is running around in the city with critical information.

Maybe he is hiding something, can he be an Autobot spy? Starscreams claim makes the vehicon commander protest. "Primus, no! Only my men...is...is too incompetent..to", says the commander as he tries to catch his breath.

"I think you are incompetent." With that said, Starscream throws the commander and activates his missile. The light in the vehicon's optics goes out and a huge burn mark can be seen were his spark chamber is supposed to be.

One of the troopers feel an urge to activate his blasters but gets scoled by his fellow soldier. Starcream looks at the remaining vehicons and point at the lifeless body. "You two! Take this wreck and get out of my sight."

"Y-yes sir."

Skywarp thought it was funny when Starscream scared the mech but killing him was not smart. He was a Deception after all. "Lucky for you Skywarp that I am used to your stupid questions", is Starscreams only respons.

Thundercracker sights. "I thought we agreed that you should stop killing Decepticons. Megatron will have you punished." Starscream doesn't care about Megatron he has come for his own gain.

"I have the same interest as Megatron. If 'Goldbug' deliver this information the Autobots will plan an attack and that is something I can't allow." Starscream looks out on the horizon, looking over the city. Soon all of this will be his. Megatron may be the leader of the Deceptions but he will not rest until that position is his.

"His name is actually Bumblebee...", corrects Skywarp. Starcream shrugs it of and asks his brothers if they are prepared for a hunt. That Autobot can't hide from them, not for long.

* * *

Just where is Bumblebee? Well, after the fall Bee hit one of the many cybertronian containers and is now in stasis. Deep within all ruble is our little scout dreaming of a better time when _he_ was here.

Slowly he start to get back his consciousness. The first thing that he thinks about is the great burden he has on his shoulders. If he don't get the information he has gathered to the Autobot base they will have no chance of winning this war against the Deceptions.

* * *

Meanwhile in the northern part of the city two Decepticon soldiers argue on whatever or not one of them saw was an Autobot. "I'm telling you! I saw an Autobot maybe we only saw a blue blurr but I swear, I saw the mark!"

His partner tells him to be quiet. If it truly is an Autobot that they saw surely they don't want him to know they're coming. They search many blocks but there is no sign of any lifeforms. His partner lets out a sight of annoyance. "No sign of the Autobot, did you have high grade before work?"

"I didn't drink anything! I saw something I swear on the Allspark." If that's the case he will have to tell Brawl that they lost an Autobot. But what they don't know is that the Autobot they are searching for is hiding in a shaft right over the two Decepticons' heads.

He smirks and ambush the two soldiers. They didn't even see it coming. Blasters echo trough the alley and the two soldiers fall to the ground, the glow in their optics slowly fading.

With a sense of malice the blue Autobot chuckles at the offlined vehicon troopers. "You are too slow Decepti-creeps." He activates his comlink to inform Jazz that his job is done. "This is Blurr reporting back to the Autobot base. Mission was successful and I even left a present for Brawl. I can't wait to hear his reaction."

Blurr expecting to get praise and a pat on the back is instead greeted by Jazz's worried voice. "Blurr we have lost contact with Bumblebee! In his last message Bee told me that he has found something valuable, we suspect elite Deceptions soldiers will be searthing for him."

"Copy that. Send me his last know coordinates, Blurr out." With that said Blurr transforms into his vehicon-form and takes off with great speed. What has Bee gotten himself into this time. You would have thought that being their youngest and most inexperienced fighter Bee would take it easy. But no, he surely has the spark of a full grown 'bot.

Blurr just hope that it won't be too late. There is no way the Autobots can take another loss.

.

.

.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

With an acehing processor Bumblebee wakes up in a container. Confused at first by the scratches and dents done to his frame. He sits up and jumps down to the ground, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone is in the area.

How did this happen? Why is the Second in command of the Deceptions searching for a mere scout? It all started with a regular scouting mission, two Decepticons were talking about something Bee couldn't believe. Something that many would consider to be impossible.

Bee knew that what he was about to do was stupid and reckless, but he hade to do it! What was it exactly? He snuk inside a Deception base and downloaded a file from the Deception database. And it was true, those two decepticons were righ. It was like a sign from Primus. A miracle.

His top priority is now to get what he has gathered into Autobot hands. But they discovered him and the persuit began. That's why Bumblebee is on the run and he will do anything to succeed. But it doesn't quite go as he expected.

Bumblebee scan the damage done by the fall and discover that his comlink does not function. "Scrap, no way I will be able to contact the others for help", Bumblebee thinks for himself. He takes a look at the flash drive in his servo, at least he has the most important thing with him. But then Bumblebee's adio receptors pick up a familar sound of jet engines.

Primus, seekers!

With the information Bee stole of course no regular Deception is going to be chasing after him. Now getting back to base is going to be even more diffiecult. Bumblebee hides behind a nearby corner as Thundercracker lands close to his position.

Thundercracker transform from his flight mode and activates his comlink to inform his trinemates that he hasn't found the Autobot. "Thundercracker reporting from the southern sector. No sign of the Autobot." Skywarp replies that he hasn't found anything either.

Starcream sights in frustration. "Open your optics IDIOTS! He must be here somewhere." Thundercracker scans the area for any heat-signatures, the Autobot maybe have shielded his Autobot signal but he can't hide from heat scanners.

There!

Thundercracker turn his head and spot something with a bright yellow color scheme in the corner of his optic. Bumblebee quickly transform to get away from Thundercracker's blaster fire.

He opens his comlink to inform his trinemates yet again. "I found him, southern sector. He is headed toward the ruins in the western sector. I am transmiting my coordinates."

Skywarp is the one who answer the call. "Good job Thunder. Screamer and I are on the way."

* * *

Bumblebee drives as fast as he possible can. He know that he is a good fighter considering his young age but it is one thing to take on common vehicon soldiers and to fight the second in command of the Deceptions.

Starcream is unpredictable and that makes him extreamly dangerous besides he never plays fair in the first place. Bee takes a glance in his back mirror to see how close Thundercracker is to catch up with him. But to his suprise the blue seeker isn't anywhere to be seen. "Starcream is right about one thing, his brothers are dumb and slow", Bee chuckles. You would have thought that flying would give him an advantage if he ever were to chase someone.

But he can't slow down. The Autobot base is still miles away and who knows when Starscream is going to show up.

Then out of nowhere Bee is alarmed of an incoming missile. Bumblebee makes a hard turn and avoids it in time but the blast makes him drastically transform out of his vehicon-mode. Skywarp transform and quickly lands behind him. Bumblebee scramble up to his feet to try and get away but is held down by Thundercracker.

"Nice catch Thundercracker!", says Skywarp with glee. "No wonder he was able to sneak past our defenses just look at how small he is." Bee frowns because of the insult, he's not small! But his anger then turns to stress when he hears a third voice.

"I'm glad you were able to learn something after all." Bee light up his optics in despair. He know that voice, he could reconise it anywhere.

Starscream is here. Bumblebee's spark starts pounding, he is afraid. Bee knows he has to be brave but what if he can't get away. What would happen then? Bumblebee already knows the answer; everything he risked will be for nothing and the Autobots will never have a chance against Megatron.

Starcream finally shows his ugly mug and is looking quite happy with his brothers. "You let the prey think you were gone and let it feel safe, and when he least expected it then you striked. That is the key to hunting." Starscream walks closer to Bumblebee. "It goes for vermin and Autobots alike."

Bumblebee grunts in objection if anyone here is vermin it's Starscream. "Well let me see. Primus isn't it my dear friend Bumblebee. How is Grimlock I haven't seen him so often these days."

"He hope that the scar he gave you still hurts."

Starscream isn't affected by Bumblebee's insult he knows he is the one in control here so there is no need to be upset. Starscream then leans closer and wisper into Bumblebee's adio receptors:"I know what you stole and I know what you hope to accomplish."

Bumblebee ignore the mocking tone from Starscream because now he confirmed it. "So it's true!", Bee can't contain the joy in his voice. "He lives.."

Starscream shrug his shoulders and straight up says it's true but goes on to say that it's not a big secrets for elites like him. Starscream takes a breif look at Bee again and chuckles. "Just look at the smile on his face. How much he wants to save his friend."

Starscream tells his brothers to hold Bee tightly. He mumbers for himself and consider if he should use his arm-missile or his good old fashioned claws. Starscream decides that the missile is going to be less messy and then continues with his monolog. "Between you and I, you could actually save him with this informations but it won't matter because you'll die."

Skywarp and Thundercracker hasn't really listen much up until this point and Skywarp thinks he hears something in the distance. He tries to get his brother's attention before the big dust cloud comes any closer. "What?", Thundercracker asks.

But suddenly the dust cloud hits them and Bumblebee is nowhere to be seen. After the dust has settled the brothers find Starscream laying on the ground with riptires on his faceplate. He shrikes in anger when he realize who did this.

"That #*$ racer."

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**START OF CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

Bumblebee didn't know what he expected when Starscream pointed his missile at his spark. Maybe a huge bang followed by unimagniable pain and nothingness. But efter the bang there was no emptiness instead Bee found himself on the back of a friend. Far away from Starscream and his brothers.

The bang Bumblebee heard didn't come from the missile but from the blue Autobot when he crashed into Starscream. "Blurr", says Bumblebee joyfully. Thank Primus, the Autobots had found him and send help. The blue Autobot smiles back at the scout.

"The one and only."

Bumblebee breathes out in relief. He honestly began to be skeptical in whatever or not anyone would come for him. Especially when his comlink broke. Bumblebee tries to tells Blurr about his discovery but is interrupted.

"Bee don't ever do something like this again. Do you know how worried we are, Jazz is in every channel to try and find you." Bumblebee protest but Blurr keeps on talking. "Bee whatever is in that disc it's nothing compared to your life. You are far more important to us."

That's not true. His life is nothing compared to the information on that disc and he will gladly lay down his life to get the disc to their base. What Bee and Blurr is unaware of is that Starscream is now closer to their location. He was indeed startled when Blurr ran into him but he quickly shrughed it of.

Starscream grunts in annoyance when he sees the two Autobots and fires his last arm missile that was intended for Bumblebee. But that was before Blurr got in the way. Now he has another chance to get two Autobots in one go.

But Blurr's reflexes is sharp and he avoids the missile like it was nothing. Blurr activates his blaster and sights in frustration. "He really wants us dead!" He should definitely have stepped on Starscream more. He tells Bumblebee to hold on and runs a little bit faster to get some space between Starscream and them.

"Just what did you stole from them Bee?" Blurr has never seen such determination from the Decepticons just to get back a disc. Whatever is on it, it must be important.

Bumblebee tells Blurr to put down his weapon and focus on avoiding the seekers attacks. Bee activates his blasters instead. Starscream and his brothers can't help but laugh. Is that youngling going to fight them. He is just a scout not a warrior.

But that is the reason the Decepticons will never understand what drives them. Even though some may fear Starscream and Megatron the Autobots will never give up. Because they fight for something greater than world domination. They fight for eatch other.

"You begin to sounds more and more like your precious leader", Starscream spit out. "He was like a Sire to you wasn't he?" Bumblebee frowns and succeed to hit Thunderscracker which in turn makes him fly into Skywarp. They crash-land and Starscream scream in annoyance.

Starscream is so done with his brothers' incompetence. "You fools! Well, I don't need you two anyway." Bumblebee turn his attention away from Starscream hoping he will look to see if his brothers are okay. But this is Starscream we are talking about.

"So you want to be a hero little Bumblebee", Starscream mumbers quietly for himself. "But we all know that in tales like this the hero dies!" Starscream transform one of his servos into a blaster and points it in Bee's general direction. A couple of shots from Starscream's blaster hit Bumblebee in the back and he screams out agony.

"Bumblebee!"

Blurr didn't even have time to react. He stops in his track as Bee falls off and hits the surface. A burnmark can be seen were the blast hit him and there is smoke rising from it. Bumblebee wimpers and tries to reach for the disc that he accidently dropped. But a grey foot is placed on top of it before it's picked up by none other than Starscream.

"So, this is the disc you stole from our database", Starscream states. "But thank Primus I was able to get it back." A click sound his heard from Starscream's servo and Bee feel Starscream place his blaster on top of his head.

Bee too injured to do anything closes his optics and brace himself.

"STARSCREAM!" Blurr shout out Starscream's name to get his attention away from his injured friend. Blurrs spark is beating in worry that Starscream still might pull the trigger. "Release Bumblebee at once."

Starscream turns around to face Blurr with a grin, still pointing his blaster at Bee's head. "Well isn't it the Autobot racer Blurr, do you wish to perish as well? I'm sure I could arrange that for you too."

Blurr looks at his friend trying to think of a way to get that fragging blasters away from his head. "Do you want to stand there and threathen me or can you acctually fight?", questions Blurr. Starscream is know for insulting and mocking his enemies to get under their skin. But everyone knows that despite being a deadly flyer Starscream isn't the best in hand to hand combat.

"I would be willing to accept the challange, but if I were you I would hurry up. Bumblebee here doesn't look too good", says Starscream and points at Bee's shivering frame.

He's right Bumblebee is in desperate need of medical attention. But if he can't best Starscream they are both going to become scrap metal. "I warn you Starscream if Bee dies, you will never be able to hide from the Autobots wrath."

Starscream shrug his shoulders, if there is a fight he wants he will get a fight. "So you are finally fighting for something. Remember how you were before, a racer and a bum who didn't care for anyone other than himself."

He is one to talk. What does he think the Decepticons does. "Don't talk to me like you knew who I was. I remember you too Starscream. The one who lurked in the shadows recruting lost souls to the Decepticon cause. But you couldn't trap me is that why you hate me?" Starscream growls and Blurr smiles.

Starscream tells Blurr that none of it matters now. Blurr may say he has changed but he's still never going to be a true Autobot, he has Decepticon traits and would gain more from joining them. Blurr admits that he didn't think he would fit in but he found someone who oppened his optics.

Starscream grins at the last thing Blurr said. Knowing to whome he is reffering to. "You mean the Prime, who is dead." Blurr frowns and Starscream feels victorious once again. Blurr activates his sword, he is done talking. He rushes toward Starscream and begin to swing hos sword. Starscream block his strikes with his claws and scratch Blurr's arm.

Blurr flinch but tries to keep a straight face.

Starscream that can't let Blurr consentrate on the fight and tries to provoke him once more. "You Autobots are so pathetic. When your leader Sentitel prime died you didn't even continue the fight. All you did was to go underground and wait for another leader to hide behind." The fight rages on and no one seems to get an upper hand. "You can say you fight for eatch other, for justice. LIES. You just can't accept that the Councils days are gone. You are the past and we are the future!"

Starscream manges to get Blurr of balance and deliver the final blow. With a strike of his claws he destroys Blurr's visor. Blurr shrikes and falls down putting his servo to his faceplate. Blurr touches his face and feel a deep cut right over his mouth that is leaking energon.

"So what will it be Blurr, would you like me to tear out your spark or shot through your head?"

Starscream walks closer to Blurr and fiddle with his claws. But he suddenly just collaps to the ground unconcious. Blurr rise and eyebrow in confusion before he sees Bumblebee with a grin on his face. He tries to let out a laugh.

"Never turn your back on an Autobot even when you think he is defeated." Blurr rushes to his friend's side and puts Bumblebee on his back to carry him to safety.

"Please stay with me Bee", Blurr begs. "Just hold on I know a placed were you will be safe." Bee breathes heavily and ask Blurr to take the disc. It's important, critical even, for them to get it to their base.

Blurr would like nothing to just leave it there. That cursed thing. He could say it got destroyed, the Decepticons would stop chasing them. He looks upon it with disgust but puts it away to carry it with him. Blurr knows that it is the right thing to do. Bumblebee risked his life for that thing and he can't ignore his efforts.

He know what he has to do!

* * *

A Groon (hour) later in the Decepticon headquater in Vos

Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker is in the medbay and Knockout is taking care of their wounds. He patches up Starscream's helm and he grunts. "Be careful!"

"What exactly happened to you three?", Knockout, asks quite amused.

Starscream tells Knockout that he doesn't want to talk about it. Skywarp and Thundercracker was hurt pretty bad during their fall, it was not that serious but it wasn't exactly a perfect landing. They have dents in their armor and Knockout immediately showed them to the _Kirogenic Renegeratior Cabin._

Skywarp goes out last, he holds his arm and wines. "Boss, maybe we should call heavy support? This.."

Starscream interrupts him. "Never! I won't let that bug hummiliate me!" Suddenly a knock outside the door can be heard and it's giving Starscream a headace. "Go to the Pit!"

The door suddenly flies open and knocks Starscream into the nearest wall. Knockout looks to see who it is and is suprised to see Brawl. As well as Thundercracker and Skywarp. What is he doing here?

The Decepticon tank begins to speak. "I have new orders from Megatron. He is dissapointed that you haven't recovered the disc and has send me to take over." Starscream put away the door that was just slammed in his face.

"WHAT!?" He can't belive it, that brute is takung over his mission? "You can ho back to your cave and leave this task to me." Brawl suddenly hit Starscream once more through this time with his fists. Starscream wonders what that was all about!

"That was another message from Megatron. Unfortunately he couldn't deliver it to you personally."

Starscream says good and if it was anything else their leader wanted to say. Brawl says no and Knouckot helps Starscream back up to the surgery-table.

"That was all. Me and my men will be taking this mission. You three can head back to Kaon", states Brawl while marchin out of the medbay. Skywarp wonders what they will do now. Maybe it's better for them to go back home and let Brawl handle this himself.

"Silence", Starscream yells. "I won't let that brute cast me aside. I know Brawl. He will blow up the whole sectore, it will be easy to follow him. And when he is does capure the Autobot and the disc, I will be there."

.

.

.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
